


Bedtime

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Bedtime, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: Xephos must enforce Strife's bedtime, since he's incapable of doing it himself





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Striphos fluff, that's literally it. I love writing fluff with these two, it's just so much fun :3  
> I have so many ficlets saved from the last few months, most of which I've written as a result of various headcanon discussions with a friend. But I thought that I'd upload a few that are more general, or this one at least 'cos it's cute, since I haven't posted anything on here in ages.  
> So yeah, here's a tiny bit of fluffy drabble of these boys when they were young and in love :P :3

"Will it's almost one o'clock, come to bed." Xephos yawned as he walked up behind Will, who was still sat at his desk, typing something out on his computer. "Will." Xephos said again, putting his hands on the other lumians shoulders leaning forward against him a little. "Come on, please."

"Xeph, I'm working. If you're tired then go to bed." Will said, almost simply, not looking up from what he was doing.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. You need to sleep." Xephos said, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders, leaning close and kissing his neck. "Come to bed. You'll just complain tomorrow if you don't." He said, his voice muffled from where he was nuzzling at Will.

"Xeph-"

 _"Pleeeease!"_ Xephos pleaded, not letting Will talk, his voice hitting a higher pitch despite how groggy he still sounded.

"Xeph-" Will tried again, but with no luck

"Will, I love you, please come to bed, I don't want a grumpy partner tomorrow morning." Xephos said, lifting his head a little so that his voice wasn't muffled, but still staying close.

Will paused a moment, turning his head a little to look at Xephos. "I'm not grumpy." He said, a little defensively.

"Yes you are." Xephos said, a hint of cheek showing in his voice and sparkling in his blue eyes. "But I still love you." He added, kissing Will's ear and making it twitch. Xephos saw a flicker of pink light appear on Will's freckles, which made his smile widen as the other lumian only seemed to frown, though he also looked just a little flustered.

After a moment though, Will sighed, facing forwards again and continuing with what he was typing. "Fine, I'll just finish this paragraph and then I'll come to bed." He said, his eyes focusing on his computer monitor again.

"Thank you." Xephos smiled, nuzzling at Will's neck and kissing his ear again.

"Stop kissing my ears." Will said, though Xephos heard something that almost sounded like a quiet laugh in his voice now.

"Never." Xephos grinned, kissing Will's ear a third time, purely because he could, Will swatted at him this time though, and Xephos slipped backwards to avoid his partners hand, though he soon moved forwards again, returning to where he had been before.

Xephos stayed where he was, despite Will telling him that he could go back to bed, watching what Will was doing and making sure he kept his word. Not because he didn't trust him, but because he knew what Will was like, and wouldn't be surprised if he ended up finishing the entire essay rather than just that one paragraph.

As soon as Will's computer had switched of, Xephos had grabbed Will's hands and pulled him upright, holding his hand as they walked across the corridor to the bedroom. Cuddling up together on one of the beds- which, were really only designed for one person, but they didn't care- and pulling the covers up to their shoulders. Not that it was cold, but it just made it that bit more cosy.

They shared a few kisses before settling down, Xephos curled up against Will's chest, his tail looped around them both under the covers. Very happy now he had Will in bed with him, rather than working until the early hours of the morning and then complaining the next day that he nearly fell asleep in class or simply couldn't focus properly. That, and Xephos was pretty sure he slept better when Will was with him.


End file.
